Chrome's Show of Chromeyness/Episodes
Season 1 *'1. I Made It Myself '- Chrome makes a picture and gets famous for it. *'2. One Million Years Dungeon '- Chrome and Bagel wake up in a dungeon. *'3. Challenge Accepted' - Shem challenges Chrome to a game of Ootball. *'4. Chrome's Wonderful Vacation at Home' - Chrome takes a wonderful vacation at home. *'5. Free to Fail '- Chrome joins a skydiver club. *'6. Victory Day' - Chrome holds a party for Victory Day, a fictional holiday. *'7. ' Awtoto VS Mia '- Awtoto meets Lord Zorgu's cat, Mia, and they end up fighting and nearly ending the world. *'8. Flame Dragon '- Chrome goes on a quest with Bagel and Rob to find a dragon made of fire. *'9. John's Paradox '- John sneaks into Chrome's basement to get something he stole from him, when he accidentally activates a Paradox Machine. *'10. VECTOR LAND - Chrome, Bagel and John find their way into VECTOR LAND, a land inside Chrome's Gameboy *'11.' Park of Amusement - Chrome goes to an abandoned amusement park. *'12.' 'Squeegee's Secret '- Rob goes on an adventure to find Papa Squeegee's secret formula. *'13. Science '- Chrome takes the viewer on a tour of his basement, which has numerous inventions in it. However, when Rob comes in and messes with the inventions, Chrome and Rob have to fix what Rob has done. *'14. VECTOR LAND 2 '- Chrome goes back in VECTOR LAND to save Bagel. *'15. Papa Squeegee's New Frycook '- Chrome gets hired as the new frycook of Papa Squeegee's, when he notices Shem's brother, Clem, is the manager. Season 2 *'17. The House Facing Chrome's House '- Chrome's neighbor is accused of stealing Rob's PAK. *'18. Out of Ideas '- The creators of the show run out of ideas, so Chrome and his friends go to the real world to tell them what their ideas are. (NON-CANON) *'19. Free Pizza '- Chrome goes to a pizzeria featuring an animatronic band. *'20. Crime is Here '- A crime wave emerges in New City, and Chrome goes to stop it. However, BatDoug is already stopping it. *'21. Sword '- Daccino knocks on Chrome's door and becomes a part of the "team". *'22. MattBoo Drops By '- MattBoo decides to "introduce" himself to Chrome, which doesn't go well. *'23. Spaghetti Solution '- Chrome wakes up to see the city covered in spaghetti. *'24. Mashed Potatoes With Gravy on the Side '- Chrome makes an animation, and the entire episode is this animation. *'25. Supernova '- Nova appears. *'26. VECTOR LAND 3 '- TBA. *'27. BatDoug Beyond '- TBA. *'28. Chrome Court '- Chrome goes to court. *'29. Billy's Moose (Part 1) '- Chrome finds a treasure map with the words "Billy's Moose" on it. *'30. Billy's Moose (Part 2) '- Chrome and the gang investigate Billy's House. Season 3 *'31. Have Hope '- Chrome goes to find Hope. *'32. Bagel Meets Donut '- Bagel meets Donut, and they soon become friends. However, Donut has a dark secret. *'33. Supercomputer '- Chrome digs up his old computer from years ago, and makes it into a sentient supercomputer. *'34. More Science '- Chrome shows the viewer another tour of his basement. *'35. Horror Game '- Daccino plays a scary game and becomes scared of everything except the gang. *'36. Couch '- Chrome and Bagel find out there's an entire world in Rob's couch, and they adventure inside of it. However, Rob forgets he's getting a new couch and that the old one will be incinerated. *'37. Lord Zorgu's Day of Stuff '- Lord Zorgu goes through his usual day, defeating enemies and meeting an old friend. *'38. BatDoug's Completely Realistic and Awesome Adventure In VECTOR LAND '- An entire episode about Doug's homemade BatDoug comic, which features him attempting to stop a bank robbery in VECTOR LAND. However, Bagel and Chrome, who Doug is telling the story to, are constantly getting distracted by other things. *'39. Daccino's Adventure in The Attic '- Chrome is seen putting caution tape in front of the entrance of his attic. Awtoto, curious, breaks the tape and goes up to the attic while Chrome is on vacation. Now it's up to Daccino to save Awtoto. *'40. Bell's Decision '- Bell, Lord Zorgu's cat who assists him in battles, is injured and is offered to join Chrome's team after they take care of her. *'41. Chrome's Concert '- Chrome goes to see Sarude perform live, but he can't afford tickets for the concert. *'42. Marksman Documentary '- Chrome secretly records John's life for a "marksman documentary". *'43. Toast Man and Illuminate '- Bagel accidentally finds a secret society, the Illuminate (a parody of the Illuminati), which is led by Toast Man. Category:Episode List